villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Moreno
Moreno is the main antagonist of Zarafa. Biography Moreno is a sadistic and conniving slave trader who forces Maki, a young Sudanese boy, and his girlfriend, Soula, into hard labor. After Maki escapes from his clutches, Moreno is determined to hunt him down with his dog Amrok and return him to his camp. Maki makes friends with a baby giraffe and its mother. Moreno steps in and tries to capture Maki. The mother giraffe steps in to protect her baby and is shot. Moreno steps in but Hassan, a Bedouin nomad, interferes and saves Maki. In turn, Moreno vows that he will return. Later, Maki discovers Soula being held prisoner by Moreno. Moreno turns his attention on Maki when Alkor barks, and as he does, Soula hits him over the head with a palm leaf. Before Moreno can beat her with his whip, Maki cries out for Soula and Hassan saves him once again. Maki and Hassan meet up with Malaterre, a baloon seller, who helps them bring Zarafa, the giraffe, to France to convince King Charles to help them fend off the invading Turks. Moreno arrives at the wharf with Soula bound and gagged. He captures Hassan and begins to beat him until, aided by Maki, the pirate queen Bouboulina and her ragtag crew scare him off. Maki and his friends finally make it to a zoo in Paris. King Charles accepts the gift but refuses to help. Moreno catches up with Maki, kidnaps him, and forces him to work in his home. Maki is finally reunited with Soula and they escape through the city zoo. Moreno finds Maki and just as he's about to strike him, Hassan steps in to defend him and slices his club. The evil slaver begs for Hassan to spare him and as soon as Hassan takes Maki to a hot air balloon, Moreno shoots him in the arm. Maki and Soula jump into the hot air balloon to make a getaway. Moreno catches onto the balloon's basket in a final attempt to capture them by pulling down their weight. Our hero and heroine clamp down on his fingers and he falls into a polar bear's enclosure. Moreno begs for Amrok to save him, but it's too late. The bear's ferocious roars drown out Moreno's screaming as he is mauled and/or devoured by the animal offscreen. Personality Moreno is a conniving, brutal, sinister man who shows no mercy to his slaves and also to our heroes, Maki and Soula. Even when his plans fail, he doesn't give up until he reaches his goals. Moreno may be cruel and heartless, but it doesn't mean he never has a soft spot for his children and does his best to please his wife. He does what he does throughout the film because it's his job. Trivia *Moreno's name means "the dark one" in Spanish. *His personality is reminiscent of Percival McLeach. Gallery Moreno forcing Maki to come.png|Moreno forcing Maki to come to him Moreno spying on Maki.png|Moreno spying on Maki Moreno preparing to whip Soula.png|Moreno preparing to whip Soula Moreno's savage yell.png|Moreno's savage yell Moreno vowing revenge.png|Moreno vowing revenge Moreno shooting Hassan.png|Moreno shooting Hassan Moreno smiling evilly as he chases Maki and Soula.png|Moreno smiling evilly as he tries to capture Maki and Soula Moreno falling to his death.png|Moreno falling to his death Category:Movie Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Bullies Category:Child-Abusers Category:Slaveholders Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thugs Category:Gunmen Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sociopaths Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Whip Users Category:Master of Hero Category:Extortionists Category:Gaolers Category:Killjoy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Jerks Category:Greedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Bludgeoners Category:Stalkers Category:Fearmongers Category:Cowards Category:Parents Category:Evil Genius Category:Mutilators Category:Outright Villains Category:Delusional Category:Misogynists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Villains